It's Not a Bird, it's Not a Plane, It's Naruto!
by Captain Ash
Summary: When Naruto finds a strange glowing meteorite one day and his life changes for the worst. Want to see how? Read it and find out!
1. Chapter 1

It's Not a Bird, it's Not a Plane, It's Naruto!

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Superman and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

The moon shined brightly as a young blond boy dressed in an orange jumpsuit sat alone in the forests of Konohagakure, tears in his eyes. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and he was a jinchuriki, to be precise the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox that nearly decimated Konoha twelve years ago. As such he was hated for this fact, though he didn't know why as the Third Hokage had passed a law that forbade people from mentioning the fox. This did little though as they still called him a demon and treated him like dirt. The reason he was crying was because he had been corned by a mob of people. Sure they couldn't hurt Naruto or else the Hokage would be all over them, but they could still insult and degrade the poor boy as much as they wanted. Despite being 11 years old and putting up a tough exterior, Naruto could take only so much before breaking down into tears and fleeing. Naruto slowly looked up at the sky, tears streaming from his face and saw a shooting star.

"I wish I was strong enough to stop those idiots from making fun of me." Naruto whispered out before closing his eyes as more tears came and stung his eyes. However, he didn't notice that the shooting star he just wished upon was heading straight for him. The meteorite slammed right down in front of him, the force knocking the blond back a few feet.

"What was that?" Naruto said as he got to his feet and looked over at the crater. He saw a blue glowing object inside the sizable hole in the ground and walked over to it. Naruto looked down at the meteorite with wide eyes, the rock constantly emanating a blue glow. Naruto decided that it would be a nice addition to his collection of various odd and mismatched objects and went to pick it up. However once he touched it the rock exploded as a blue energy began to surge into Naruto who screamed in pain.

* * *

Inside a dark sewer, a giant orange fox with nine tails slumbered behind a cage. Suddenly it opened it's bright red eyes, feeling a strange energy fill it's domain. It looked around frantically as it saw a blue energy filled it's home.

**"WHAT HAS THAT BRAT DONE?" **The fox roared as the blue energy headed straight for it. It roared as the energy covered it completely before it went passed out. After a moment it awoke once more, it's eyes now an icy blue. It got up from the floor of it's cage, it's fur now purple and all of it's tails gone.

_**"Me sure hate not being sealed inside boy. Me hate him so much!" **_The fox said in a happy tone, completely contradicting it's words.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the crater with a jolt. He saw it was morning and slowly got up, feeling like his head had been trampled on by a bull.

"That was weird." The boy said as he tried to focus his eyes. However once he got a good look at his surroundings he saw that he was floating 10 feet in the air! He looked down and saw that his hands were extremely pale, chalk white in color, and that his clothes were now purple instead of their usual orange.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto shouted, immediately dropping to the ground. He groaned as he got up, cursing under his breath. He got up, but the dust he kicked up when he fell made him sneeze, but fire came out of his mouth and scorched the ground.

"Okay?" Naruto said as he looked down at the fire. Suddenly he noticed that his pants leg was on fire and freaked out as he looked down at it, causing him to shoot blue beams from his eyes which encased his leg in a block of ice.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" The preteen yelled as he tried to free his leg, but as he wiggled his leg he easily busted out of the ice. At this moment a chunin with a ponytail and a scar across his nose came along.

"HEY! Who are you?" The chunin said as he came marching up.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as he turned around quickly. Iruka's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he looked at his formerly blond student, who's hair was now jet black.

"Naruto? What happened to you!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly as he said,

"I found a cool rock?"

**1 YEAR LATER**

* * *

"Kiba Inuzka?" Iruka Umino called as he read over a clipboard.

"Here." A boy with a hooded parka said.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Silence filled the classroom as all eyes looked to the back of the class warily. All that was their was an empty seat, so Iruka began to mark Naruto as absent.

"That Naruto is such a freak! Why they let him in the Academy at all is beyond me." One Sakura Haruno said aloud as tow other girls nodded in agreement. Suddenly something came crashing down from the ceiling as a purple streak fell into the back seat. It was an extremely pale boy with jet black hair and three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a long purple coat with a yellow Uzu swirl on the back, no shirt, dark purple pants, no shoes, and wore a rusty Konoha headband plate hanging off a chain around his neck with a crudely carved backwards Leaf symbol on it.

"Not here!" The boy said, showing a set of pale yellow teeth. Iruka rubbed his eyes and said,

"I rue the day I ever said 'Deception is a ninja's best friend.'"(1)

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**1. Naruto took this to heart and now says the opposite of what he means as a way to deceive his opponents or just to mess with people. **


	2. Chapter 2

It's Not a Bird, it's Not a Plane, It's Naruto!

Naruto and all related characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Superman and all related characters belong to DC Comics

* * *

"I'm telling you Hokage-sama, we need to get rid of Uzumaki!" A councilman said, others voicing their agreement.

"Ever since he gained those powers, he's done nothing but be a public menace!" A pink haired councilwoman all but screeched out.

"He's down right bizarre is what he is!" Yet another councilman said.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konohagakure, sighed deeply. Ever since Naruto came to him claiming he found a meteorite that gave him strange powers the boy had been one headache after another. If it wasn't complaints of him causing property damage with his unrestrained strength, it was threats to have him dropped from the Ninja Academy due to him constantly freezing several students who kept calling him "Bizarro" and not to mention the fact he could now fly and move faster than anyone could the amount of his pranks had increased dramatically.

"Now let's not be so rash. The boy does possess staggering powers, which could easily be used to make other countries cower in terror!" One Danzo Shimura suggested, earning him a glare from Hiruzen. The old Kage rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to think of a way to make both Naruto and himself and the council happy. Just at this moment a man with a long white pony tail walked into the room.

"I'm here for my report sensei. Can we hurry it up though? The bathhouse is only open for another hour." The man said. The old Kage looked up at the man and slowly a plan began to form.

"Ah, Jiraiya-kun I'm glad you're here!" Sarutobi said with a happy smile.

**ELSEWHERE IN KONOHA:**

* * *

Naruto flew around town, humming a random tune before he heard a grating voice from down below.

"NARUTO! GET DOWN HERE!" The flying boy looked down and saw one Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Floating down he smiled and said,

"It's always horrible to see you Sakura-chan!" The pale boy said in a cheerful tone as he floated down to the duo's level.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Sakura screeched as she tried to punch him, but simply hurt her hand on his face. Naruto then turned his attention to the Uchiha who stood under a tree, looking away in disinterest.

"Sasuke-teme, it's always so wonderful to see you." Naruto practically growled out. The Uchiha just cocked his head over in Naruto's direction and said,

"Hn, I don't get you Naruto." Of all the things Sasuke could've said to him, Naruto was not expecting this one.

"What do you not mean?" Naruto asked, eyeing the Uchiha warily.

"You can fly, create fire and ice without using jutsu, from what I've seen nothing can hurt you, your strength would make Tsunade Senju herself pass out in shock, and you move so fast I doubt even the Sharingan could keep up with you." Sasuke said, his gaze fixed directly on the purple clad boy in front of him.

"Yet for all that power you act like, for lack of a better term, a mental patient. You dress in a manner that no professional ninja would and you constantly make an idiot out of yourself with that stupid backwards speech of yours. If I had that power I would've started my own village by now, but you squander it on useless pranks. Face it Naruto, you're nothing but some kind of Bizarro." The Uchiha finished, not missing the confused expression on Naruto's face. With that the Uchiha walked off, with Sakura following.

"What was that about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, very confused. Sasuke just kept walked as he said,

"Explaining my motives to you would be like trying to teach an ant to perform jutsu. There's no point."

* * *

"So you want me to track down Tsunade-hime so she can train the kid to control his strength?" Jiraiya asked, waiting for confirmation from the Hokage.

"Yes, I'm afraid Naruto has become just too much of a danger. His other abilities aren't too much of a concern as they could be useful later on, but he keeps breaking everything because he has no control." The old Kage said.

"Hmm, you know it won't be easy to track her down and it'll be damn near impossible to convince her to go along with this." Jiraiya said, knowing full well how his old teammate felt about Konoha.

"Perhaps it would be best if you take Naruto-kun along so she can see what he's capable of firsthand? I'm certain that once she sees what he can do, she'll be more willing to train him." Sarutobi said as he puffed on his pipe.

"Alright, but the kid better at least be a genin, I'm not about to take a kid that hasn't even graduated out of the village." The pony tailed man said.

"Very well." The Third said, very pleased with this turn of events.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

Naruto laid in his apartment, going over what Sasuke had told him over and over again in his mind. The former blond had thought of his powers as a means to prove himself to others, but he had never thought about using his powers create his own village. Had he really been wasting them?

"Maybe Sasuke's right. Maybe I am just a Bizarro." Naruto thought aloud as he rolled over in his bed.

_**"No you am!"**_A voice exclaimed from inside Naruto's head causing him to leap up from his bed, nearly hitting the ceiling. After shaking his head, Naruto floated around his room trying to find the source of the voice.

"Where aren't you? He asked.

**"NOT HERE!" **The voice said as Naruto saw a flash of white.

* * *

Naruto found himself in a large room. It had many pipes around it, only they were jutting out in different directions haphazardly. Also instead of water there was dirt. He got up and looked around before seeing a gigantic purple fox without a tail behind a cage. The fox smiled, showing a set of yellow teeth, and said,

**"Goodbye! Me am Kurama and me hate you a**** lot!****"** Causing Naruto to blink a few times. If it was anyone else they would have believed the fox really hated them, but Naruto knew different. The fox was smiling so that meant it was talking backwards!

"Um, I hate you too?" Naruto said, trying to let the fox know he understood it. The fox laughed happily at this, causing Naruto to relax a little.

"So what are you? Where are we?" Naruto asked, causing the fox to reply

**"Me not used to have nine tails and be mean, but then you lose blue rock and now me am a Bizarro!" **Naruto wondered what Kurama meant. He then realized that he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him! Naruto might not have been the brightest, but it wasn't that hard to figure out given what he was just told.

"So what isn't going to happen now?" The former blond asked. Kurama just laughed and replied in a happy tone,

**"Now me not make you full Bizarro!" **Suddenly a rush of bright blue chakra came forth from the fox and wrapped around Naruto, who screamed in shock at the cold sting of the chakra.

**"HELLO!" **Was the last thing Naruto heard before blacking out.

**THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

Jiraiya waited in the Hokage's office.

"Shouldn't that kid be here by now?" The Toad Sage said as he leaned on the wall.

"He'll be here soon I'm sure." The Third said as he signed a document. Suddenly a purple streak crashed through the ceiling. After the dust cleared both men saw a sight that made them double take. Hiruzen recognized the chalk white skin and black hair, but everything else was radically different. The boy before them wore a dark purple t-shirt with an upside down yellow Uzumaki swirl on the chest, a headband plate hung on his neck by a chain with a crudely carved backwards Leaf symbol on it, dark purple pants, black sandals, and a light purple bed sheet tied around his neck like a cape. However it was the boy's face that cause the most alarm. It had six marks on it, but with one set going vertical down the front of his face and the other going diagonal across his face and he also possessed black fingernails.

"Naruto?" The Third asked warily.

"Nope!" Said the pale boy said cheerfully while he nodded his head yes. It was Naruto all right.

"Um, this is Jiraiya, Naruto-kun. He's going to take you on a training trip." Sarutobi said, but the Toad Sage was too shocked to move. Naruto looked at the man and said,

"Goodbye! Me am Naruto and it am not nice to not be meeting you!" Jiraiya remained silent.

"For this training trip Naruto-kun you'll be promoted to genin." Sarutobi said as he placed a Konoha headband on his desk. Naruto looked at it, but shook his head as he held up his necklace and said,

"Thanks, but me not keep this one." At this moment Jiraiya slowly looked over at the Hokage and said,

"What have I done to deserve this?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
